


I Want to Break Free

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that matters to him is to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the namesake song by Queen.

He just wishes that his brain would stop cataloguing all sorts of irrelevant details.

Like the fact she smells of vanilla, and how her pupils dilate a moment before she finds her release.

All that matters to him is to get out of here; she's the key that opens the door to his freedom, he doesn't mind giving her what she's been secretly craving for the past six months.

"Patrick," she moans under her breath, and he feels her nails digging into his back.

When she relaxes into his arms he knows she's going to let him go very soon.


End file.
